For You, and Your Denial
by BigTimeLive
Summary: AU: The Hamato brothers are just four regular people. Psh, yeah the live in the sewer but whatever right? April is an outcast. She doesn't have friends at all, until she meets the Hamatos. Then her life is turned upsidedown with new friendships, romances, drama, and adventure! RaphxAprilxDonnie plus Casey in there some where, Human!Turtles
1. A Knight in An Alley

I've had this idea for a while now AND I'M FINALLY WRITING IT!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT characters nor anything else. If I did, Casey wouldn't be with April.

Character Profiles (just so you don't get confused)

Raphael 'Raph' Hamato-

Age: 16

Raphael is the most aggressive out of all four brothers. Despite his hot tempered personality, he is kind hearted and feels a soft spot for people in need. However he holds an animosity towards the police, believing that they were not doing enough and would take the law in into his own hands to help others even at the cost of compromising his family's presence in the city.

April O'Neil

Age: 15

Most people think April is a regular 16-year-old. Her best friends are the mysterious four Hamato brothers. She loves to hang out, play video games and eat pizza with them. April knows slight martial arts and hates school. She is an outcast and considers the Hamato brothers the only people who care about her.

Donatello 'Don' 'Donnie' Hamato-

Age: 15

Donatello has been one the world's most lovable tech-geeks. No one knows the exact age he found out he was a natural technician, but he did. When the other brothers would practice their ninja skills during free time, little Donny would be tinkering with some kind of mechanical device.

Leonardo 'Leo' Hamato-

Age: 17

Leonardo is the most collected of the four. Leonardo is fairly modest and sensitive, rarely issuing direct commands and seemingly much more relaxed around his brothers thinking of himself as more of an equal than a leader. Despite his calm nature he is often at odds with his more hot-headed brother, Raphael.

Michelangelo 'Mikey' Hamato-

Age: 14

Michelangelo is consistently portrayed as the most light-hearted and friendly of the four brothers.. Upbeat and good-natured, 'Mikey' prefers to spend his time enjoying his life, but Mikey can be serious if the situation calls for it.

…

~O'Neil Apartment, New York City~

April O'Neil picked up her brown messenger bag and rolled her eyes as her dad called after her. "Have a great day, April," he muttered. He didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

She waved him away and slammed the door to their apartment behind her. April wasn't really a perfect high school girl. She did get good grades, and was respectful to her teachers, but April didn't have friends. She didn't care about anyone at her school, and nobody cared for her.

So all she did in her free time was read. She liked cheesy romance novels best.

She pushed her red hair out of her eyes and trudged through puddles of water from the rain they'd received last night. New York was a dark city, and April couldn't say that she wasn't ever not scared to walk to school. She shrugged the matter off and tried to forget about it, unaware of what was below her.

~Sewer, New York City~

"Uhh, like ow, dude!" Michelangelo muttered as he rubbed his head.

"C'mon Mikey. Get up," Leonardo instructed. Mikey followed Leo's directions and stood. He continued to rub his head as he walked over to his brothers.

Donatello flashed Mikey a grin and Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Good job, my sons." Mr. Hamato-also known as 'Master Splinter' to the boys-walked into the training room, a look of approval on his face.

The boys immediately bowed to their father. "Thank you, Master Splinter"

Master Splinter nodded, "Raphael, Donatello, dismissed. Leonardo, Michelangelo, hit the showers." The brothers filed out of the room and went in different directions.

Raphael Hamato had choppy black hair that spiked up in a few places on the top of his head. Two small strands of hair fell out of place and onto his forehead. Two deep brown eyes were complimented with a shard of red, which was barely visible. Raph was the tallest of the four.

He wore a bland white t-shirt and a leather (black) collared jacket. This outfit was continued with dark blue, slightly ripped jeans and crimson red Vans. This wasn't what he wore to train, but what Mikey called their 'civvies'.

"I'm going upground, be back in whatever." Raph grunted as he walked toward the sewer's tunnel.

Donatello nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Donnie was the 'nerd' of the group. He had brown hair, quite similar to Andrew Garfield, but Donatello's hair was flat and messy. His brown eyes were protected by thin black glasses, which he only wore when he wasn't training.

The teenage genius had on a purple V-neck sweater and light blue jeans. He pulled on black TOMS and almost fell off balance as Mikey came running through the room towards Raph, pushing past Donnie.

"Did you say you were going into the city?" Mikey eagerly asked, practically jumping up and down.

Raphael groaned and nodded, "Yes, I am." Mikey began to say something but Raph cut him off. "No, you cannot come." Michelangelo grinned and started ask a question but Raphael cut him off again. "Maybe I'll pick up a pizza along the way."

And with that Raph was gone.

~Tanning Beaufield High School, New York~

April picked her head up from the desk. Had the bell really just rang? It wasn't her imagination?

"I expect a full report in my hands my Monday! Have a nice weekend!" her teacher smiled.

The teenager jumped from her seat, organized her messenger bag and ran as fast as she could, out. The first thing she did on her way home was put her earphones in and soon Florence + The Machine soothed her mind.

It was because of her headphones, that she hear the people following her.

~Streets, New York City~

Raphael groaned as he remembered Mikey's need for pizza. He turned around and began walking toward the direction of the nearest place that sold the pie.

Maybe it was fate that he had remembered at the exact moment he did. The Pizzeria was a few shops past an alley. One of those stereotypical dark alleys. Where you totally didn't expect something to happen.

Raph was about to enter the restaurant but stopped when he heard it.

A scream.

~Alleyway, New York City~

April was caught off guard. One minute she was jamming out to music, the next there was a hand over her mouth. So she did the most reasonable thing.

She bit the hand and slammed her foot onto his.

The hand withdrew and April took the opportunity to scream. She spun around to see who her attacker was, but he was hidden by the shadows.

She quickly decided that the only option she had was running, so April took off in the opposite direction of the man.

But all of the sudden another figure came into the picture. What looked to be a boy was flipping over April and running over to the man who had muffled her. April stopped running and pressed herself to the wall, trying to watch and hide at the same time.

The new figure punched what turned out to be a thug.

And then kicked him.

And punched him a few more times.

And repeat.

The thug finally howled in pain and ran away as fast as possible.

"That ought to teach him a lesson," the figure had a deep voice, but sounded like he was in his teens. "You okay, lady? You can make it to wherever you're headed to without being jumped?"

April cocked her head to the side at the word 'lady'. She wasn't a 'lady'. "Um, yeah. Thanks, I'm fine."

"Good," the voice grunted. "Now if you excuse me, I have a pizza to pick up."

And he disappeared.

~Sewer, New York City~

"Bro! What took so long? My stomach is growling so loud if sounds like a whale!" Mikey took the four pizza boxes from Raphael.

Raph sat down and rubbed his temple. "Had to save some girl from a thug in an alley, sorry _your pizza_ was _more important_ then_ that." _

Mikey's expression softened and he shrugged innocently. Leo and Donnie came into the room with a chorus of 'Pizza!' chiming from them.

They all sat down to watch TV, and Raph told the others about the events that had occurred.

"Sounds like Raph has a girlfriend!" Mikey teased and Raphael glared daggers at him.

Donatello laughed, "Yeah Raph! When you going to ask her out?"

Raphael raised one of his Sai. "She ain't my girlfriend! Heck, I don't even know her name!"

Mikey didn't listen though, he plunged straight into a medley of every cheesy Disney love song he knew.

So pretty much all of them.

Michelangelo looked younger then he really was. He had wavy blonde hair that fell right above his shoulders. His eyes were big and innocently blue. In fact, he himself just had 'innocent' written all over his features.

Mikey wore a Star Wars: IV shirt, jeans, and orange All-Star Converse.

Raph finally threw a Sai a few inches away from where Mikey was singing. Mikey stopped and looked at the weapon and then to Raph.

"Hey, what's the big idea? And oh, you missed."

"You better hope I missed." Raphael not-so-silently muttered as he trudged to his room.

"What's his problem?" Mikey grumbled after sticking his tongue out toward his ninja brother.

Donatello looked up from the book (obviously a science textbook) and shrugged. Michelangelo began ranting about how unappreciated he is and how everyone should respect him more.

Donnie didn't even look up from the book as Mikey asked his opinion on the matter, he just inserted "Uhuh" at random moments.

"Are you even listening, Donnie?" Mikey frowned.

Donatello pointed to his book. "Science."

Mikey groaned, "Remind me, how we're related?"

~O'Neil Apartment, New York City~

April flung herself onto her bed. That had seriously just happened. She smiled to herself, maybe it wasn't all-bad.

She had a hero now.

The girl was pretty sure that her 'hero' had been masked, but she wanted to know why. Who was he? Where'd he come from? Why didn't he show himself?

But those were questions for another day, because right now all she could picture was her life as one of romance novels. The kind where the main character falls in love with a superhero and he saves her from utter doom.

Yep, her life was on the right track.

'_But I will never EVER be one of those stupid flimsy damsels in distress who can't even save herself. I'll only let myself be saved a few times and that's It.'_ she swore to herself.

But enough of that. Time to enter reality.

Sadly.

…

So does everyone see how this is going to play out? Yesh? Awesome. So Leo will be introduced soon, as well Casey. MWAHAHAHH.

ASDFGHJKL I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!

Oh! and a few other things, while you're here.

1.'Everything is Wonderful' WILL BE GOING OFF HIATUS SOON.

2. I will try to update this story ON A SCHEDULE. Probably meaning once each week or more. Cool? Cool.

So thanks so much for reading! Please review and whatnot.

Yes, the pairing is Rapril. Because it's an OTP for me. AND IM THE AUTHOR. HAH.

Okay bye loves~


	2. The Masked Sportsman

SURPRISE UPDATE

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, If I did...Nobody would of let Micheal Bay within three hundred feet of the movie rights.

~O'Neil Apartment, New York City~

April paused the music that blared in her ears. "What?" she yelled from her room in an attempt for her father to hear her.

"I'm going to the lab for a while, I'll be home as soon as possible. Don't wait up." Dr. O'Neil pushed April's door open and made his excuse to leave the house.

April shrugged. "Of course, dad." She spoke blankly, without any emotion.

Dr. O'Neil was a scientist at T.C.R.I. He devoted the majority of his time to science and barely spent time with his daughter. But April was used to it. Her mother often called, telling her that She could always move to Iowa and live with her mother and stepfather.

The redhead always declined. New York was her home, even if she was always alone.

April had layered, orange-red hair that fell to her shoulders. She normally kept it in a high ponytail, but today it was down. She wore a white shirt with, faded light blue jeans, and white TOMS. One would describe her as cute.

The apartment was quiet. April was used to it, but right now it just felt… _quiet. _Like something bad was about to happen.

April pushed that out of her mind and slipped into her bed, not even changing into her pajamas as she turned the lights out.

~Sewer, New York City~

Leonardo Hamato rolled his eyes as Michelangelo ranted on about the comic book he was currently reading. "Mikey, for the last time. I don't care about how unreali-"

"Leonardo, Michelangelo. Where is your brother, Raphael?" Mr. Hamato turned to the two brothers as they entered the living room.

Donatello followed his father, "We can't find him anywhere. He won't answer his cell and we can't trace him."

"Aren't you over-reacting? He's Raph. He's probably off somewhere brooding, going over the list of things he hates." Leo shrugged and continued to his room.

Leonardo was the eldest of the four. He had dark brown hair that looked black from far away, it was longer then Raph's but shorter then Mikey's. His eyes were a shade of deep hazel. Leo wore a blue Polo and khaki cargo capris.

Donatello shook his head, "he should of gotten annoyed with how many times I've called by now. He would answer to get me to shut up," he trailed off.

They were silent a moment before Leo stopped and sighed. He turned around put a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "I'll go look for him, okay?"

Mikey and Donnie smiled and nodded. "And once you find him, pick up a pizza okay? I'm starving here!" Mikey clutched his stomach dramatically.

~Streets, New York City~

Raphael grumbled to himself as he stomped through the streets of the concrete jungle. He needed time away from the sewer, away from his brothers. Nobody really did know this, but Raph valued them more then anything else. But heck, they could be annoying.

Leo was Raph's main problem. He thought he was the best, the leader. Well Raph didn't want to be under Leonardo's 'leadership'. He didn't need him; he was fine by himself. In fact, Raph _was_ better then Leo.

Because Raph had something Leo didn't.

_Anger. _

Leonardo kept his emotions to himself; he kept them in jar. He wanted to look high and mighty and perfect.

'_He ain't anything close to perfect.' _He told himself.

Mikey wasn't as bad as Leo, but was still a pain. Donatello was a nerd and a geek and a dork and a dweeb and so much more.

Yet, Raph would do anything to protect these people.

He quickly forced these thoughts out. Then a random thought came to him, the girl.

The girl he had saved in that alley… Was she okay? Had she been jumped again? And why the heck was he thinking about this?

Raph didn't believe in love or fairytales… but he had to admit, she was a least a little attractive. But love was for whimps, and Raph was NOT a wimp.

Where was she headed? She looked like a high-schooler, maybe she was walking home? Raphael began to form theories about her and who she was.

'_Why do you even care, Raphael? She means nothin' to you," _he argued with himself for a few minutes before "remembering that he dropped his sai in the alley during the fight".

The brothers would believe that. So with that, Raphael found the nearest manhole and escaped to the sewer.

~O'NeilApartment, New York City~

April O'Neil woke up with a look of murder in her eyes. She slammed her hand onto the 'Snooze' button. A groan echoed off the walls and reminded her that today was Friday, finally.

She forced herself up and got dressed. Ten minutes later she was out the door and on her way to school.

April was taking a different route, trying to avoid being jumped again. She had searched this way up on Google Maps, and the farther she walked, the more uncomfortable she felt. This wasn't a good part of town. She forced her head down and quickly walked, ignoring everything.

"Where do you think you're going?" a Man in a bulletproof vest and camouflage shorts grabbed her right wrist. She hadn't even heard him approach. "Do you realize how hard you were to track? I better be paid extra for havin' to find ya, missy." His raspy voice whispered in her ear.

"What? What are you doing? Someone…someone p-_paid_ you to find m-me?" April was confused and wanted answers.

The man scoffed, "Don't flatter your-" he was stopped as April punched him square in the face with her free hand. He was taken off guard and let go of her, she ran as fast as she could to get away.

Raphael smirked. He had been following her, after realizing she lived in the apartments off of the alley she had been jumped in. Now he was admiring that she could at least throw a blowing punch.

He jumped from building to building, she was easy to keep up with. He groaned as she cut through another alley. "They never learn," he grunted to himself as he dove into the alley and found a place hidden by darkness to wait in.

But Raph wasn't the only one following her. The man was back, with a nosebleed.

"You're freaking kidding me," April gritted through her teeth.

An evil grin tugged at the sides of his mouth. Yellow teeth flashed behind his lips. "Relax, Red. They only want ya as bait," he lunged forward and tried to grab her arm but stopped as a new voice joined the party.

"Yo, back off." a thick New York accent cut through the air and a masked man joined the two.

The new guy wore a hockey mask and had a golf bad slung over his back. Sports equipment filled the bag. He pulled a baseball bat out and charged April's somewhat stalker.

April stepped back and observed the fight. The thug was actually stronger then he looked and was now fighting back against the baseball bat.

"He's off balance, has barely _any_ hand-eye coordination, isn't good at aiming. He's just whacking the stupid bat around." A low voice echoed in April's ears. She turned around, expecting to see the voice's owner. But nobody was in sight.

Raphael didn't realize how close the redhead was to him, she had heard him speak though. That wasn't supposed to happen.

The sportsman-as April had labeled him-got a good hit and had knocked the thug unconscious. He turned and looked to April, "what? No thank you?"

"Who are you?" April took a step forward.  
Raphael crossed his arms and waited for his answer.

"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't worry about that." He winked at April and launched himself to the fire escape stairs. He was able to pull himself up and he clobbered up the stairs.

April rolled her eyes and acted as if she remembered something. "I know you're there." She paused for a moment, "You're the one who saved me the other day, right? I never got to thank you." she smiled warmly and hopefully.

Raphael paused, deciding what to do. There were so many ways this could go wrong. "Forget about it", he muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Can I see you? Please?" She kept smiling.

"I'm nothin' special."

"You saved me, I don't know what would of happen if you hadn't. I think that counts as being pretty special."

Raph sighed in defeat and made sure his red mask was covering his eyes. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. Raphael took a small step out of the shadows.

April's smile faded as she studied him, and then without thinking she quickly moved to him leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks" she smiled.

Raphael was frozen, what the shell had just happened. He thanked the lord that his hood created a shadow that hid his face. He was as red as his mask.  
And then he did what he was good at; he disappeared.

April grinned and did a small victory dance before realizing she needed to get to school. She dashed off.

Raphael rolled his eyes from atop a building, not realizing _he_ was being watched.

"What was that, man?" the New York accent burst Raph from his thoughts.

Raphael flipped backwards, realizing now that he had been seen. It was bright outside and he was on a roof, which meant nowhere to hide in the shadows.

"I just saved her and you get the credit? That ain't right." He pouted like a child.

"Who are you? Or am I too pretty to worry about that too?" Raph mocked.

The man slid a golf club out of his bag, "You wanna go? Come at me bro. Worst decision you ever make in your life."

Raph smirked, "Thought you'd never ask."

The man gave a battle roar and ran at Raphael, swinging his golf club at his head. Raph ducked and kicked the man's stomach, sending him back.

"She should be thankin' me, not you." He spat in what sounded like pure jealousy.

"Look, I don't know her, okay? I just wanted to make sure she was 'right. You can try your best at making her fall for you, but I doubt she ever would." Raph taunted. "You're embarrassing yourself. Who are you?"

The man got up and shook his head, "You don't deserve to know".

Raphael shrugged, "That makes it more fun." He took out his sai and the masked man pulled out mallets. They both charged and dueled,

Raph was a bit surprised, the person behind the mask wasn't as sloppy as Raph expected. He had probably trained at one point of his life, but obviously forgot most of anything he'd learned.

After a few more minutes passed, Raph's new objective became finding out who the shell this guy was. He only aimed for his face, trying to get the mask off.

Finally, Raph's foot connected with his head and he wiped out, his mask falling off in the process.

Raphael walked toward where he had hit the ground; he was out cold. This would make it easier to observe him.

The "man" was only a teenager himself. Probably around sixteen. His jet black hair flopped around his face, sticking to his sweat.

"That was of no help at all," Raph said flatly. He was still a moment before pulling out his cell phone and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Don? Twenty-Two missed calls? I swear I live with a bunch of girls." He rolled his eyes as he dialed his brother.

"Raph! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Donnie. Can you explain to me why I have around twenty new voicemails?"

"Mikey! Call Leo and tell him to come back! We were concerned. Oh hey, Splinter, gotta go."

Raph hung up and made his way to the nearest manhole. He deserved more credit then what he was given.

...

Yes, you may believe I'm rushing this story, but believe me I'm not. I had to cut a lot out of this chapter in order to make it not all rush-y.

And a HUGE big thank you to Aster Sapphire! You totally rock.

Okay so how's everyone feel about Casey? I told you I was planning something for him.

Until next time~


	3. Red-Orange

**IM SORRY. I HAD LOOOOTS OF HOMEWORK.  
**

**Sadly, I won't be able to update next week until Sunday/Monday since I'm spending the weekend with a friend.  
**

**I would of had this up earlier tonight, but my puppy distracted me.  
**

**YAY. CHAPTER 3. BADLY WRITTEN BUT I SERIOUSLY DIDNT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THIS.  
**

**and yes, April finally meets the rest of the Boys.  
**

**...  
**

**~Tanning Beaufield High School, New York City~**

April pushed through the halls of crowded people in attempt to actually get to class _early_. She was almost there, but someone rushed past her and knocked her off balance. She fell over, the books she was holding scattered.

"Whoa, you okay?" a familiar voice boomed behind her, next thing she knew there was someone next to her helping her up.

After standing up, she took in the boy next to her. He had tan skin and long black hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were a special shade of brown, they felt warm and looked rough at the same time. He was a bit taller then the average sixteen year old and a lot buffer.

"Casey Jones," his New York accent clung to every word. He wore white tank with a brown leather jacket. His hair was unkempt and messy… this didn't mean he wasn't any less attractive.

April nervously smiled and thanked him. "I'm April...Uh, yeah. I haven't seen you around here before-"

"I moved here a few days ago," he flashed her a smile.

"Well, thanks again. I'll um see you around?"

"Sure thing," he winked and walked off, leaving her with ambivalent feelings.

April had a hard time concentrating the rest of the day. Why was he so familiar? Where had she heard that voice? These questions swirled around her.

**~Sewer, New York City~**

"And then the zombies all came at me but I used my last power up to beat the-"

"I'm sure you were amazing." Raph sarcastically said as he repudiated Mikey.

Mikey pouted and Raph raised an eyebrow. It was quiet before Michelangelo sighed in defeat and trudged off to the living room to watch TV.

Raph rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior and hopped up onto the kitchen counter, cracking open his new chord book to study and make sense of the new ways to strum.

The teen had a secret talent; he played electric guitar. It annoyed the crap out his other brothers (since they all lived on the same hall). But Raphael actually liked the instrument, and took the time to learn it.

The Hamato brothers had at one point formed a band. Donnie on keyboard, Mikey on drums, Raph on electric guitar, and Leo sang. They actually weren't half bad, covering songs by Kings of Leon, Linkin Park, and even at one point, Taylor Swift (against Raph's will).

They eventually stopped playing together, getting too busy with their ninja studies. But here and there they still rehearsed.

"It has been confirmed that five scientists from T.C.R.I are now missing." Mikey had the TV turned up way too loud again. But for once, the news interested Raph. He came into the living room.

"T.C.R.I has ordered an immediate shut down in order to further investigate this. We pray these five people are found quickly and safely. We are jumping to right outside the T.C.R.I building where Dr. Robert O'Neil joins us. Good day, Dr. O'Neil, how are you?"

A smiling man flashed onto the screen. He had short red hair that was combed back to make himself look professional. Dr. O'Neil wore a white lab coat over an ugly mustard colored shirt. His thin black-rimmed glasses were pushed far onto his nose to keep from falling, he sure did look like a scientist.

But Raph couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen him somewhere before. Or…maybe not _him_ but his face.

Pale skin, red hair, slight freckles, and an innocuous smile.

_The girl. _

The girl he had saved, this scientist must be related to her. Most likely her father. He had to be.

…Did this mean? Was she in danger? Is that why there was so may people after her? _Of course._ They needed her as blackmail to get her father. That was the only logical thing.

Raphael stood and quickly made his way to his room, where he grabbed his hoodie and the two trusty sai. By the time he made it to the ladder to escape the sewer, he was too late.

The police sirens wailed.

**~Streets, New York City**~

April was sitting crossed legged on her couch, flipping channels. She her Father's face on the news and gagged. "What on earth are you wearing?"

And then there was silence.

_Crash. _

Windows broke, scattering glass everywhere. Men in samurai uniforms jumped into her living room. The door broke down. More of them flooded in.

April shrieked. She desperately looked around the room for something she could grab to defend herself. Nothing.

"Help!" she yelled as men ran at her. "I'm being attacked! Room 209! Room 20-mph!" a cloth was tied around her mouth. April kicked as a few goons got a hold of her. One finally just threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and then jumped out the door.

"Coppers headin' over here. Get the girl in the car!" one of them yelled to the man carrying April. The man scaled down the wall by jumping from balcony to balcony. He finally made it to solid ground and quickly pushed April into a van.

April was panicking. Why were they doing this? What importance was she? Why wasn't someone coming to her rescue?

Maybe it was a bad time to start thinking about this, but she finally realized where she had recognized Casey Jones. He was the masked sportsman! The one who had "rescued" her from the thugs earlier!

She broke herself from her thoughts. She needed to think a way out of this, not about Casey.

**~Sewers, New York City~**

"Anyone else notice how weird Raph's been acting lately?" Mikey pondered.

"Weird? He's been completely normal. Maybe he just hasn't got enough brooding time this month." Leo shrugged.

"He's been disappearing and you know it."

"So?" Donatello didn't look up from the computer he was tampering with.

"I want to know where he's going!" Mikey exclaimed.

"You want to follow him? Do it. I'm not saving your skin when he finds you." Leo patted Mikey's back sarcastically and walked to his room.

"Donnie? You wanna help me, bro?"

Donnie said nothing, instead he looked up at his brother and raised an eyebrow. Mikey groaned.

"Whatever. Booyakasha!" he cried as he ran out of the room and through the sewer.

**~Unknown, New York City~**

April didn't know what to do. What could she do? She was tied to a chair in the middle of a dark, empty, room. She was no longer gagged, but didn't dare scream. Nobody would hear her anyway.

She inhaled deeply; trying to convince herself this was just a nightmare. Where was her masked hero? Where was Casey?

She needed them both. But they weren't here, so how did she save herself? April leaned forward, seeing if she could possibly get to her feet. The chair snapped back onto balance. Nope.

"Hey! What the-?!" someone yelled and his voice was followed by many thuds.

April peered into the dark, trying to see what was happening. She heard what sounded like kicks and punches being thrown. Then blades against metal. She bit her lip.

Then it was silent.

"Uh, you okay?" a gruff voice came from behind her. The same voice of the masked man who had saved her time after time.

"How'd you find me?" April cocked her head to the side and tried to get a good look at him.

He cut the ropes that were tied to the chair with his sai. "I was in the neighborhood." He sarcastically shrugged and stepped back into his shadow.

"Right. So how are we escaping?"

Her rescuer's eyes drifted to the ceiling, where there was a skylight big enough for a person to fit through.

April's eyes followed his and she realized what he was planning. "Oh, no. No way."

He turned back to her and she was pretty sure he was smirking. She shook her head and stood firm.

"Hey bro, what th- DUDE IS THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" a new voice cam onto the scene. April didn't recognize it.

"Idiot." The one wearing a red mask mumbled.

The new voice stepped out from behind April and observed her. He wore clothing very different from her rescuer. It was a black jumpsuit with a random orange belt (made of ribbon) tied around his waist. He did have a mask identical to her rescuer, but his was orange.

"Ahhh, okay, red is your favorite color after all." He joked.

"Little brother," the red masked one growled to a confused April. "Speaking of which, why the heck are you here?"

"Why do you get to have all the fun?"  
"Go home, Mikey."

"There you go spilling my secret identity."

"You're not a superhero."

"So yeah, I'm Mikey. And that's R-"

"Stop talking."

April felt uncomfortable in the situation. She nodded and bit her lip before speaking. "Can we get out of here?"

The one masked in red grunted and began to try to find a way up to the skylight.

"Bro, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" his voice was as sharp as a knife.

"Well…it's just… front door." He pointed toward the hallway that lead to the entry way.

'Red' as April had shortened it to, rolled his eyes and started following his brother but turned to April.

"Well?" He gestured for her to walk in front of him.

She gave him a brief smile and followed the two turtles out, stepping over her unconscious attackers.

They were soon out of the building, an old abounded movie theater.

"So uh, thanks." April smiled.

Red gave a small nod and Mikey grinned, giving her a puppy dog-love look.

Suddenly, the unconscious began to stir, waking up. Red gritted his teeth and began to think. "Where's the nearest hole?" he turned to his brother.

Mikey shrugged. "You traveled here by using one."

Red nodded and grabbed April, throwing her over his shoulder. He took off and Mikey followed. April didn't question him; he was worthy of her trust, right?

After traveling for about two minutes, they stopped and Red put her down. He looked at her for minute; his eyes were cold. He bit his lip and looked away. April decided he was fighting himself on something.

Finally he looked to Mikey, "she's coming with us."

**~Sewers, New York City~**

April didn't know how she had gotten here. She was in a sewer.

_A freaking sewer. _

Red and Mikey had led her down her, and were now trudging through them, as if they knew them by heart. What was the bet that they actually did?

April silently followed behind Mikey, since Red had decided he was her bodyguard, always following behind her. She glared at the ground, this was so gross and stupid. She was following two guys she knew nothing about down to a sewer. She cursed herself for it.

"Here we are! Sewer Sweet Sewer, casa de sewer, uhhh. Wipe you feet at the-"

"I think I got the point." She glared at Red and he shrugged.

"Number one rule, don't talk to Mikey." He then proceeded into the room that was now visible to April.

It was a large living space; it looked like it was once a subway station or such. Now it was the living room for theses two- er. Four?

Two other teenagers were in the room. One was practicing on a training dummy with swords…? The other was messing with a computer, looking like he was about to erupt in frustration.

"Donnie!" Mikey jumped over the couch and rushed over to the one playing with the computer. "We brought home Raph's girlfriend!"

Donnie didn't look up from his computer and mumbled something April couldn't hear. She turned her attention to Red, "Raph? That's your name?"

He rolled his eyes, realizing there was no reason to keep it hidden anymore. "Raphael." He grumbled, almost too quiet for April to hear.

She grinned, but didn't have time to reply. The boy who had been practicing with swords was making his way over to the pair. "Raph? What the heck are you doing?"

Raphael pulled him aside and began to tell him the story. The boy nodded and turned back to April. "My name is Leonardo, of course you've met Raphael and Michelangelo."

"Michelangelo? Oh, Mikey? That's his name?" April cocked her head to the side.

Mikey jumped back over the couch that was in the middle of the room. It faced several TV monitors. A torn up couch, and an old love seat also faced the monitors.

"Yours truly!" Mikey grinned. "So that just leaves-"

"You weren't kidding." He was interrupted by a very attractive teen, the one who had been messing with the computer. He was now in front of April, looking down on her.

His brown hair flopped a bit over his eyes, were thin black glasses rested. April blushed, he was seriously gorgeous. "Donatello, but you can call me Donnie," he offered his hand and she shook it.

"April. April O'Neil," she smiled and he smiled back.

"O'Neil? Like the scientist, Dr. O'Neil?" Leonardo asked and April pulled her hand back.

"My father? What about him?"

Leo turned back to Raphael. "That's why you kept disappearing?"

"Obviously." Said Raph as he pulled his mask off, revealing beautiful brown eyes.

April could finally now see all of Raphael's face. She was completely in shock. She never expected him to be as cute as he was.

She tried to shake herself from her thoughts, what if became friends with these boys? What if she crushed on one of them? Because both Donnie and Raphael were pretty much gorgeous to April's eyes.

"Well April, welcome to our little home here, in the…uh…sewer. It's actually not that bad, you learn to love it!" Mikey started rambling. His mask was off now as well; his eyes were a shade of blue that could only be described as innocent. April smiled and shrugged.

"Boys, what is going on?" an old man entered the room and curiously observed the scene.

"Sensi," all boys echoed and bowed to the man.

"Master Splinter, this is April O'Neil. Raphael and Mikey brought her here." Donatello stepped forward.

Master Splinter nodded and looked deep in thought.

Donnie moved back to April and whispered in her ear. "Master Splinter is our adopted father. Though we're all biological brothers."

"Raphael, Michelangelo, please come speak with me, my sons."

April watched the two follow their father into another room.

Leonardo was the first to speak up. "I'm going back to training. You think you can give our guest the tour of Sewer de la Grande, Don."

"Oh your swords?" April asked, not aware she had actually said it out loud.

"Katanas." Leo said with a hint of irritation.

"He gets all touchy about the difference. Not that there is one," Donnie shrugged and quickly grabbed April's arm and led her away before Leo could make a remark.

...

**Small cliffy. Not really. **

**Actually.  
**

**Not at all.  
**

**Okay well, there it is.  
**

**I listened to Gangam Style (INSTRUMENTAL)  
**

**As well as Tongue Tied, And many different Yellowcard songs.  
**

**So bye then~ Sorry for a crappy chapter!  
**


	4. How Far We've Come

**I'm sorry it's a week late. *sigh* Oh school, why do you hate me.**

**So I'm sorry if this chapter gets a bit too OOC, I wrote half of it at like 2 in the morning.**

**And here's a brief little description of what everyone, just in case you're confused.**

Raphael-

Raphael Hamato has choppy black hair that spikes up in a few places on the top of his head. Two small strands of hair fall out of place and onto his forehead. He has two deep brown eyes that are complimented with a shard of red, which is barely visible. Raph is the tallest of the four. He wesars a bland white t-shirt and a black leather collared jacket. This outfit is continued with dark blue, slightly ripped jeans and crimson red Vans. He's hot headed and majorly pessimistic. He still cares for his brothers, but doesn't always show it. Raphael is the most loyal brother, he considers being closest to Mikey. He plays electric guitar.

Donatello-

Donnie is the 'nerd/geek/hipster' of the group. He has brown hair, quite similar to Andrew Garfield, but Donatello's hair is flat and messy. His brown eyes are hidden behind by thin black glasses, which he only wears when he isn't training. The teenage genius wears a purple V-neck sweater and light blue jeans. His feet clothed by black TOMS. Donnie could possibly be Leo's twin, they're the same height and have very similar features. Donatello has the highest IQ of the four, which makes him the smartest. Donnie and Raphael bicker almost as much as Raphael and Leo, but they still have their good moments. Donatello is quite witty and enjoys joking around with Michelangelo, as long as it doesn't make him look like a fool. He plays piano.

Leonardo-

Leonardo is the eldest of the four. He has dark brown hair that looks black from far away, it is longer then Raph's but shorter then Mikey's. His eyes are a shade of deep hazel. Leo wears a blue Polo and khaki cargo capris on a normal basis. He is the most skilled and advanced student of Splinter's, this causes him to gain nicknames such as 'Teacher's Pet' from Mikey. Donnie and Leo have a close bond, but Leo has no favorite brother. He has a secret talent of singing.

Michelangelo-

Michelangelo looka younger then he really is. He has wavy blonde hair that falls right above his shoulders. His eyes are big and innocently blue. In fact, he himself just has 'innocent' written all over his features. Mikey normally wears a Star Wars: IV shirt, jeans, and orange All-Star Converse. He loves to make people smile. Mikey is the youngest brother, which causes the other brothers to feel the need to protect him from the world. He's the jokester of the group, Donatello normally being his partner in crime. He plays drums.

**I hope that clears up any confusion :) I'm really happy with this story and guess what?**

**I FINALLY FIGURED OUT THE PLOT, THE CLIMAX, THE FALLING ACTION, EVERYTHING. YESSSS. MAJOR HAPPINESS.  
**

...

"Well, it's nice…for a sewer." April shrugged and Donnie grinned down at her.

"Thanks," he rubbed the back of his neck. "So you're playing along nicely."

"What?"

"You seriously believe we live here?"

"Heck no. I _believe _that this is all a dream or that creep chasing me knocked me out and now I'm having an out of body experience. Am I right?" She looked around, still observing the sewer.

Donnie sighed and rubbed his temple. "We'll build…we'll build." He patted her on the back and she shrugged. "Why don't we head back to the-"

"Man cave, yeah I got it." April smirked and Donnie turned a slight shade of red as they walked back to the main room.

When they entered, the scene was normal. Mikey was sprawled across one of the couches watching a romantic comedy. Splinter was in the kitchen (which was somewhat part of the living room) making tea. Donatello acted as if it was all completely normal to them. April winced at the though of living in a sewer.

"So what would make you believe that you're not dreaming?" Donatello asked as they stood behind the couch Mikey was sitting on.

April laughed, but stopped when she realized he was serious. "Well uh, I don't know." She looked around and then focused back on Donnie. "Can I go home?"

Donnie felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. He couldn't refuse her though, so he looked into her warm, green, eyes. "If you're sure, then I'll walk you there."

April nodded and followed her new imaginary friend out; she winced when they got into the tunnel system. Donatello noticed and turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sewer. No. Gross." April crossed her arms. Donatello sighed, knowing her attitude would be immutable.

"Trust me?" he took a step toward her.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?

April paused for a minute, "Sure, you're only my subconscious…right?"

"That's up for debate," he gently picked up April bridal style and began walking towards the nearest manhole.

April secretly wished this were real. She knew it was crazy, I mean a family living in a sewer? That sounded like some crazy comic book or something.

But Donnie was really affable and… erudite. He was seriously sweet and cute. Very cute. Mikey was funny, Raph was just indescribable, and Leo was obviously the only normal one.

"It's too bad I'm not real, I'm only your subconscious." Donnie said, breaking the silence.

April bit her lip and nodded. Donnie shook his head, trying to get this girl out of his head.

She was probably the most amazing girl he had ever met.

And the only.

Donnie was quiet the rest of the way, letting her down once they got to a ladder. April let Donatello go first, she didn't have the strength to push the cover off.

"Aren't we below a street?"

"No, an alley. C'mere. Is this anywhere close to where you live?" Donnie leaped out and helped the girl up.

"Oh right! You're my subconscious; of course you know where I live. Duh, April." She hit her head and turned towards Donnie.

"So I take it you live somewhere close by?"

April pointed to an apartment complex a block over. "Right there. I think I can make it by myself."

Donnie gave her a concerned, insecure look. "I promise I'll be fine. Thanks…Donatello." She smiled and Donnie smiled back.

"Donnie, actually."

"So I'll be meeting my subconscious again?" she asked hopefully.

"Only if you can deal with Mikey's pretentious self."

"Big word."

"Vocabulary book."

"Of course you would."

"Of course."

Donatello paused, realizing they had both been drawing closer. He took a step back and gave her one last grin.

"Sewer sweet sewer," then he disappeared.

**~Roof, New York City~**

"Paranoid, aren't we?"

"That would explain why you're here." Donnie rolled his eyes.

Raphael smirked and stood next to his brother.

"You're way too worried 'bout her."

"Says the guy who has saved her how many times? Plus all the hours you've spend stalking her…"

"I'm not stalking nobody but those stupid creeps who have been following her."

"Anybody."

"Ehem?"

"The word you're looking for is _'Anybody'. _Seriously Raph. Bad grammar is just repulsive."

Raphael had a look of murder in his eyes. "So please tell me then, professor. Why are you up here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"I swear-"

"I'm not exactly sure that those guys who went after her are done tracking her. If they've been continually trying to get her, then she is obviously wanted by whoever hired them." Donnie crossed his arms and directed his vision to her apartment building.

"Not the only guy who wants her…" Raph mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Donnie to hear.

If Donatello were a cartoon, he'd be in-between blushing and having smoke file out of his ears.

"Referring to yourself, now aren't you?" he tried to attack him back.

"Actually I was referring to how you followed her 'round like a lovesick puppy!" Raph spat, getting irritated.

"Jealous?" Donnie cleverly raised an eyebrow.

"Why the shell would I be jealous?!" Mikey had started using the word 'shell' after Splinter punished him harshly after cursing; so 'shell' was pretty popular.

Raphael was fuming in anger. He was annoyed that Donnatello would taunt him about something like this. Raphael obviously had _no_ feelings for April.

Donnie liked this. He liked having higher ground above Raphael. "Because somebody has a little crush on a certain girl? Oh wait. Never mind, I'm sorry. I forgot you had no capability of _those_ feelings." His tone was sarcastically contrite.

Raph took out his sai and deathly glared at his brother.

"Nice bonding time, see you later. Have fun _not_ stalking _anybody." _Donatello mocked as he flipped off the building in his own special ninja way.

Raphael clenched his fists and replaced his sai back on his belt. He stood in silence one more moment, before furtively jumping off the building.

**~O'Neil Apartment, New York City~**

April quickly slammed her fist into her 'Hello Kitty' alarm clock. She took a peak at the time, 6:30 AM.

The teenager sat up and groaned. It was too early to get up. She grabbed her phone off her bedside table and walked into the dinning room to make breakfast.

She quickly drifted off into the dream she had dreamt last night. Raph…Donnie…Mikey and Leo and Splinter… the sewer.

April snapped herself out.

"Dad? Dr. O'Neil? Dad?" she called to him, but the apartment was quiet. '_He must be working late._' She thought to herself as she began scrolling through her contacts on her phone just so she could make sure.

'_Casey Jones, Devi, Donnie, Don't Ca-Donnie?'_ her mind raced as she quickly pressed her finger onto his name.

A picture of him. His phone number. His last name.

'_Holy Cow, it was real?'_ Her finger loomed over the bright 'Call' button. She pressed down on it.

Ringing…ringing….ringing.

"The number you are trying to reach is uh…" an irritated, familiar voice answered. Could it be? "…Invalid. Please hang up and don't call ag-"

"Raphael?"

"…Who are you?"

"It's me, April! You're actually real, I can't believe it! Which means that I wasn't dreaming. That all seriously happened! Oh my gosh, this is just so-"

"April. Calm down. You're fangirling." Raph interrupted her, his voice was dry.

"What? Oh sorry." She smiled. "So where's Donnie?"

"Off doing whatever nerds like him do. Probably sleeping because that's the last thing he would ever do at night." Raphael replied with a hint of annoyance towards his brother.

"So you don't know?"

"Or care."

April facepalmed. She would never understand guys.

"Well when you see him, please tell him I called?"

Raph hesitated, "Sure." He then left April with the sweet sound of dial tone.

**~Donatello's Room, Sewer, New York City~**

Donnie groaned as he rolled out of bed. _'Note to self, sleep is not the enemy.' _He criticized himself for not doing his body justice.

He seriously needed to stop staying up till four in the morning doing…whatever. But once he started a new project, he had to finish it. He liked researching things. He liked learning.

Just as Donatello's eyes started adjusting to the light, his door was thrown open. An annoyed Raphael stomped into his room.

"You gave her your phone number?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Donnie raised an eyebrow "What?" he asked groggily. Then he smirked, realizing what Raph was talking about. "Is that a problem? You look a little…"

"Don't say it." Raphael challenged.

"You look a little jealous." Donnie ducked as Raph threw a harmless punch towards Donatello's head.

"Alright, alright! Back to topic. Yes, April has my phone number and Mikey's and Leo's and yours."

Raph gave him a quizzical look. Donnie shrugged, "Mikey kinda took her phone while I walked her around… He added all of us as contacts in case of emergency."

Raphael gave a sarcastic thumbs up and tossed Donnie his phone. "She called," was all he said as he jerked the door closed behind him.

Donnie picked up his phone and sighed, falling back into his bed.

"April? Hey."

"Donnie! It wasn't a dream!" April's giddy voice flowed through the small device.

Donnie grinned, "Told you so."

"Haha, well so now that I know you're real… can I come over?"

"What about school?"

"Nobody will care if I skip, Donnie."

"But school is…fun and educational. Okay so do you know where I dropped you off yesterday? I'll pick you up there after school."

"Bu-"

"I'm a freaking teenage genius living in a sewer. Your argument in invalid."

And with that, Donatello hung up.

The rest of the day was like any other, homeschooling with Splinter then training. After the last training session, Donnie did something he hadn't done in while. He pulled his keyboard out of his closet and set it up on a stand. Then, he played.

Raph walked past Donnie's room at this exact moment. He hesitated, but knocked on Donnie's door.

"Come in."

Raphael pushed the door open and slowly observed what was going on. Donnie shrugged at his expression and went back to playing 'Sail' by AWOLNATION.

Raph left without a word and returned a minute later with his electric. The two brothers eventually caught the attention of Mikey and Leo, and before they knew it they were in the training room playing together.

It was just them messing around, playing octaves or 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. They all still harmonized so well.

"Crap, uh be right back." Donnie quickly ran out of the room after checking his watch. Raph and Leo gave each other a confused look then Raph rolled his eyes and turned his attention back on his guitar. Mikey was too busy doing tricks with his drum sticks.

**~Sewer Tunnels, New York City~**

"You're late!" was the first thing out of April's mouth as soon as Donnie pushed off the manhole cover.

"Nice to see you too," he extended his hand to help her down. April took it and Donnie pulled her down while trying to keep his balance on the ladder. April hesitated as she got to the last step, Donnie jumped down and started walking. She started at the murky water...or whatever it was below her. She sighed and sucked in her breath as she slowly stepped down into it and ran to catch up to Donnie.

"This is so gross. Why did your father have to choose a sewer to settle in?" April glared at Donnie.

Donnie smirked for a second but a wave of annoyance washed over his face. "I wondered that too, the day I had to set up cable and wifi connections." He must of been re-living a bad memory because he looked like he was about to murder. April laughed, he was cute when he was annoyed.

"Anyway, to celebrate being real, I have a surprise." Donnie shook the frown off his face and grinned down at April.

She giggled, "Honestly, nothing would surprise me at this point."

"Touche," Donnie laughed. "So how was school?" They discussed April's day as they walked. Donnie scowled when April mentioned how a guy named Casey had asked her to homecoming. Donatello smiled when she told him she had refused Casey's offer. They talked like old friends, and April liked it. Donnie was one of her first friends and she enjoyed hanging out with him.

"And here we are, sewer sweet sewer. Okay so anyway, the surprise. Close your eyes and give me your hand." Donnie grabbed April's hand and she reluctantly closed her eyes.

He led her down to the basement, AKA Training Room. "Don't laugh, we know it's cliché," Donnie grinned as April opened her eyes.

"April!" Mikey grinned as April came into the room. "It is April, right?" He leaned over to Raphael and whispered. Raph rolled his eyes, at Mikey and walked over to Donnie and April.

"Nice shirt," Raph gestured to April's dark red and black striped shirt. She smiled, "Thanks, Raphael."

Raphael resisted his argue to smirk. Not only was she wearing his favorite color, she also remembered his name. Donnie also noticed this and bit his lip, annoyed at how Raph must be enjoying this. April walked past the two to greet Mikey and Leo and Raph took this as an opportunity to push Donnie farther.

"Now who's the jealous one?" he whispered into Donnie's ear.

Donnie shot daggers at Raphael, that's how cold his eyes were. Raphael smirked happily, proud of himself.

"So you all formed a band? That's actually...kinda cool! What do you call yourselves?"

"Michelangelo and Mikey-ettes!" Mikey stepped in front of April and smiled giddily.

Raphael came over and pushed him. "You shouldn't even joke about that, it's so wrong." He directed his attention back to April, "We never really came up with one."

April shrugged, "We'll work on that later, what songs can you play?"

Leo started counting on his figners. "Uh, _Sail, Demons, New Divide, Closer,_" Leo turned to face Raph and smiled "_Enchanted_, and _Innocent_ by Taylor Swift. She's Raph's favorite singer. And we've been trying to play _How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty." _

_"_The only problem is that we need a..." Donnie cut himself off and stared at April.

"Um...a what?" April shifted her weight onto her other foot.

Mikey crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, "A female singer. It's a duet."

"You up to the challenge, April?" Leo grinned.

"Um what? I don't know the song...I don't-" April was interrupted by Mikey shoving paper into her hands.

"This is the sheet music, I have it memorized. Just sing the words and you're good to go!" Mikey explained and then ran to his drum set, ready to go.

"Donnie, why don't you sing with April? You're better for the voice range then I am." Leo passed a microphone to Donnie and April. Leonardo was also a master of the piano. He and Donnie switched between singing and playing often.

Donatello turned to April as the other brothers took out their music and prepared to play. "You okay?"

"I've never really sang in public," she shook her head.

"We're not in public. We're in a basement in a sewer." he paused. "I feel like we're pressuring you to do this."

April gave him a small smile, "It's fine. If you need me then sure, I'll help."

"Okay guys! One two...a one two three four!" Mikey called and then began the intro of the song.

Raphael and Leonardo joined him and pretty soon, Donnie was singing.

_"__I'm wakin' up at the start of the end of the world _  
_But it's feeling just like every other morning before _  
_Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone.''  
_

April was surprised, Donnie was actually really good. His voice was warm and nice. It fit him. The band was pretty good too, they might not get along too well, but they all worked well together.

_ "The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
and I Started staring at the passengers and waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?"_

April happily danced along to the music since she didn't sing during verses.

_"But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out.  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come"  
_

Donnie glanced over to April and caught her eye; they exchanged smiles.

"_I think you turn, turn the clock, but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's nowhere to run to  
_

_I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
Said, "Where you going man, you know the world is headed for hell?"  
Say your goodbyes if you got someone you can say goodbye to"_

Donnie offered April his free hand as he started singing the chorus. She took it and he spun her around.

"_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come"  
_

April took one last breath of air, this is where she was supposed to come in.

_"Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come"_

Donnie placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. April spun around and smiled. Donnie gave her a grin and quickly whispered "You're great," in her ear before singing again. _  
_

The rest of the day was pretty much that. April loved it. She loved how they accepted her. She loved how much fun she was having. She just loved all of this.

How could life ever get worse?

...

Okay, yeah. I'm kinda obsessing over that song.

AHHHH THE NEW NICK SERIESSS ITS NOT AS BAD AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE.

It was potential. My new catch phrase is "Booyakasha" by the way. :)

-BTL


	5. Movie Night

_I'm reeeeally really sorry if this chapter is too OOC. I kinda got out of it there for a while. _**  
**

_ So! this chapter...lots of little RaphxApril and DonniexApril moments :)  
_

_Disclaimer: LOLNOPE.  
_

_ENJOY.  
_

_(OH HEY WAIT)  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to Aster Sapphire, because she freaking rocks. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy Jelly Donnie. I don't right jealousy well.  
**Anyway. THANK YOU ASTER SAPPHIRE FOR BEING AWESOME!  
**_

_..._**  
**

**~Streets, New York City~**

"I just don't understand. I mean c'mon April, why not?" Casey threw his hands up in frustration.

"Don't you understand? No means no!" The girl spun around, looking quite irritated. "I'm not even going, goodness Casey!"

Raphael smirked. He had been watching the two bicker all the way from school. Casey had been trying to convince April to be his date for homecoming, April refused. Casey just _could not_ take a hint. This entertained Raph.

The boy clad in a black hoodie and his signature red mask had the honor of picking up April today. Donnie was too busy tinkering around, Mikey was planning a X-Men marathon, and Leo was training with Master Splinter.

So Raph had waited at April's school and had to follow her via building roofs because Casey had just insisted on walking her home.

"Look Casey, you're my friend. All I'm looking for is a friendship, okay? Thanks for walking me home, see you Monday. Have a good weekend," April was obviously frustrated, as she turned to her apartment complex.

Poor Casey didn't get to add anything; he was smart enough to know where the line was. His shoulder sagged as he turned around and began to walk home, disappointed.

April waited until he was out of sight to knock on the manhole. She approached it and was about to bend over to knock when she caught Raphael in front of her. He smirked at her glare.

"Nice guy. Not-"

"I don't even want to talk about it." She snapped. "I mean seriously, he's been begging me for a week now. I just don't want to go out with him!" she mumbled a word under her breath and blushed.

Raph caught her mumbling and suspiciously rose and eyebrow. "What was that?"

April shrugged, "what?"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Whatever, c'mon."

April and Raphael crawled down to the sewer and April barely hid her disgust for the place.

"Mikey…uh…he's making us watch all the X-Men movies tonight." Raph tried to start a conversation.

April nodded and then laughed, "You? Doing a movie night? Interesting."

"Well, Wolverine is kinda the most bada-"

"Language and yeah, gotcha." April cut him off and rolled her eyes.

They were both silent, still getting used to each other's presence. Raphael finally broke it.

"If we have to bear through the burden of Mikey's commentary, I think you should too. It'll be a way of officially gettin' into out little club." Raphael smirked down at the girl next to him.

April giggled, "I accept the offer. On one circumstance!"

"What would that be?"

"Got any earplugs?"

Raph slightly chuckled and April beamed, proud to have made him laugh.

A more comfortable silence filled the tunnels this time. They kept this up until reaching the Hamato's dwelling.

"Hey April! How's it hangin'?" Mikey jumped over the armrest of the couch and greeted the girl happily.

"Oh, is April he- hey April," Donnie smiled and actually looked up from the computer he had completely taken apart.

April gave a small wave, "Mikey, Donnie. Where's Leo?"

"Training," Mikey said quickly. "Hey April! You should stay later tonight, we're having the best movie night ever!"

"Oh is that tonight?" Leo came in, his hair dripping wet. He held a towel and wiped his brow with it.

Mikey proudly nodded, "X-Men X-Marathon!"

Raph rolled his eyes, Donnie groaned, and Leo facepalmed.

"So X-Men one, two, three, four, and…five?" Leo quickly tried to change the subject off of Mikey's bad jokes.

"What?! No. First Class, Origins, _Then _one, two, and three." Mikey spoke as if he was deeply offended.

Leo shrugged and walked off, not knowing what to say to that. It was silent for a moment before Mikey spoke out, outraged.

"Raph! What are you waiting for? Go pick up food!"

Raph barely had any time for a smart comment as Mikey shoved him out, explaining what to pick up.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, Mikey!" he looked to April, "You wanna come?"

She smiled at the offer, "No thanks, I'll hang out here."

"Suit yourself," and he was gone.

April lingered a minute in the entry way before making her way over to Donatello. Mikey announced that he needed to set up for movie night and then disappeared to his room. Leaving Donnie and April the only two left.

"Hey…Donnie?" April took seat across the table that Donnie was working at.

"Hey April," he looked up at her, "something on your mind?"

The redhead mentally cursed Donnie and how good he was at reading people. She sighed, "Yeah…"

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then turned his full attention to April. "Go on," Donnie gave a small, curious, smile.

"Okay Donnie. You're like my best friend, riiiight?" she weakly smiled.

"Right," he nodded.

"So uh we have this thing at my school called Homecoming and I wa-"

"Would you like to go to homecoming with me, April?" Donnie grinned at her.

April was a bit confused, how did Donnie know?

"Um, what?"

"You were about to ask me if I would take you to homecoming. I think that _I _should be the one to ask _you._ So…will you go to homecoming with me?"

The adventurous girl smiled, and nodded. "Of course, Donnie!" They both laughed and April mentally reminded herself to keep this in the back of her mind.

"Guys! It's all ready to go!" Mikey came jumping through the room to the TV and DVD system. "Where's Raph?"

"Mikey. It's been almost ten minutes, as much as he wants to believe it, he's not Superman."

Mikey pretended to stroke a fake beard on his chin; "I always pictured him as Batman."

"That's fine…" Donnie trailed off before standing up and leaving hid room to get a science book.

"It's movie night, Don. No reading!" Mikey frowned.

"What? There's never not a time to read. And I will have you know that I picked this book for this occasion."

April craned her neck and tried to see, "What's it about?"

Donnie flashed her a smile and raised the book to view. "Understanding Mutation and Genetics," he read aloud.

"Acceptable," April grinned.

Donnie winked as his reply. He only meant it in a friendly way, but it sent heat waves through April. She melted.

Leo joined them a few minutes later and they all waited for Raph's return. He didn't return for another twenty minutes, and Mikey rejoiced when Raph finally came in grunting about how stupid grocery stores are.

"Whatever Raph, let's just watch the movie! Booyakasha!" he yelled as he flipped onto the couch.

"Booyakasha," Donnie repeated dryly. "So what exactly happened, Raph?" he looked at his brother.

The angst-y teenager glared at the floor, "The freaking cashier. She…" a slight blush came over his face and he shook his head. "Forget about it," Raph grabbed a box of cereal. April gave him a confused look and pointed to the box.

"Can a guy not like cereal?" he ripped open the package and ate a mouthful with his hand.

April rolled her eyes; _guys are pigs. _She took a seat on the middle couch and Donnie sat next to her, holding a package of her favorite cookies.

Mikey was stretched across a love seat, and Leo was in an armchair. Raphael came over (still clutching his cereal box) and sat down next to Donnie, since they had no more seating left.

Mikey waved the remote like a magic wand and clicked on the power button.

Everyone was quiet through the first few movies, but became slightly restless during the last two.

"Mikey…when is this over again?" Leo threw his head back, longing for his bed.

"Shhh! It's…Nightcrawler!" Mikey pointed to screen with admiration.

April's eyelids began to close; she was tired of staring a TV screen for so long. Without even realizing it, the girl started leaning toward Donnie. Her head gently hit his shoulder and she gave in to sleep.

Donnie's heart skipped a beat. April had fallen asleep against him! This moment felt so perfect for the teenage genius that he never wanted it to end, but sadly all things must eventually.

"Hey Don… you're computer is…beeping?" Leo whispered groggily, also falling asleep.

Donnie groaned and look over to his precious laptop. It was beeping, letting him know he had a paper due tomorrow. In addition to Splinter's teachings, Donatello took online classes. He had a six page essay due tomorrow that he hadn't even started on.

He sadly decided what he needed to do. Not even waking her up, Donatello leaned April off his shoulder, toward the armrest of the couch. He slipped away into his room with his computer.

**~Two Hours Later, Sewers~ **

They were on the last X-Men movie. That's really all Raph could remember. He didn't even know how he ended up next to April and how she fell asleep with her head in his lap. Or how he had fallen asleep too because enjoyed the feeling.

But it had happened.

April had stirred slightly after Donnie left, somewhat in-between a state of being asleep and awake. Mikey was so tired he started rambling on about nothing, which bothered and irritated Raph to high heavens. Raph had moved away from him, now sitting where Donnie had been.

April had somehow fallen into Raph's lap. Her head rested comfortably there and she fell back asleep. Raphael flinched, he wasn't used to this. But April looked so beautiful…and peaceful. Strands of loose hair framed her face, showing off her pale and soft face. He didn't quite understand it, but he liked whatever he was feeling.

'_Crap, what are ya doing Raph? Push her off. That's what you should do," _the devil on one of his shoulders told him.

'_Let her stay there, she's your friend.'_ The angel told him.

So he got in a comfortable position for himself and April and slowly fell asleep.

**~Morning, Sewers~ **

"Raph! Wake up!" a voice whispered in Raphael's ear. Raph swatted the voice away, but opened his eyes. What he saw confused him.

Raph's arms where around April, whose head was against his chest. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. The feeling of April against him sent chills down his back.

'_Why…It's not like you like her or nothin'. That's Don' _He tried to reassure himself. '_You're just a guy and that's it.' _

"Hey Mr. Suave, it's time to wake up." Leo's voice whispered in his ear again.

"Aha," Raph sarcastically laughed at his brother. He was still for a moment and kept his gaze on Leo as if to say he was waiting for him to leave.

Leo finally got the message, "Oh okay, you need some more time alone with-"

"Shut up and go away," Raph gritted his teeth. Leo shrugged and left.

Raph wasn't exactly sure how to wake April up. How does one wake a girl up and not get killed?

"Uh, wake up?" Raph poked her back. This must of worked because April turned so that her face was hidden in Raph's chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her voice was muffled but Raph was pretty sure she was defying him. Now Raphael seriously had no idea what to do. A small blush spread across his face.

'_Crap. What if Donni-'_

Too late.

Donnie came in and immediately stopped when he noticed the two. "Raphael William Hamato. What the freaking shell are you doing." He spoke in angry pauses, his teeth gritted.

Anger and deep jealousy pulled at Donnie, drowning him as if he rock sinking to the bottom of the ocean floor.

Raph raised an eyebrow, "Do you have a problem?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Jealous?"

"Of you?"

"What can I can? Ladies love the bad boy."

"She doesn't love you!" Donnie glared.

"So she loves you then?" he scoffed and slightly glared back.

"More then she ever would even think about you!"

"Then explain to me, _Donatello" _he said the name as if it were a deadly poison. Raph was glaring daggers now_. "_Why aren't you sitting here, instead of me?"

Donnie's eyes were like piercing daggers. "Why don't we settle this in the training room?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Raphael picked up April and looked at Donnie, just to make sure he saw Raphael carrying April. Raph carried her to his room and set her down on his bed.

Raph quickly sprinted to the training room, where Donnie waited. Donnie's normal friendly attitude was no more. His jealousy had consumed him to a point of pure anger.

Raphael cracked his knuckles and took his stance; Donnie did the same. They were silent for a moment, respecting the calm before the storm.

Raph was the first to move, he flipped over Donnie and pushed him forward in an attempt to knock him off his feet.

Donatello kept his ground and turned to Raphael, he cart wheeled/flipped to him and they began punching and blocking each other. Donnie finally got in a lucky shot and thrust his fist into Raphael's stomach, sending him backwards off his feet.

"I don't even like her, Don." Raphael sat up, clutching the spot Donnie had hit him.

"Raphael! Donatello! What do you think you're doing?" A sharp, angry voice yelled behind them.

Donatello had no time to reply. Splinter had been watching them.

He wasn't pleased.

"Master Splinter?" Donnie couldn't decide what to do. What…what had just happened? "Raph…I'm sorry. I just…" he didn't finish. Frankly, he was still quite angry. But he had just punched his brother out of jealousy for a _girl_. That wasn't okay.

Without another word, Donnie pushed past Splinter and escaped the sewer.

**...**

****Yeah.

That just happened.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Halloween is One Word

Yay for writing bad chapters at 1,2, and 3 in the morning.

Disclaimer: nu

...

~Sewers, New York~

"I feel so under dressed." Donnie looked down at the black pants and white button-up shirt. Leo was adjusting Donatello's purple tie.

"You're fine. Well, I hope you are." Leo shrugged.

"What if she wears something totally fancy…"

"Donatello. Get a grip, you're fine." Leo lowered his eyebrows.

"When are you meeting her anyway?"

Donnie sighed nervously, "I'm picking her up at her apartment in about...er…ten minutes? Great."

Leo nodded and patted his twin on the back, "Go ahead and hurry."

"Bye lady killer!" Mikey yelled from the couch. Donnie rolled his eyes and left without a goodbye from Raphael.

Mentally cursing himself for every one of his flaws, he trudged through the sewers, careful not to ruin his clothes. It felt like the longest walk and elevator ride in his life, but somehow Donatello Hamato found himself in front of April O'Neil's apartment door.

He breathed in and out, and then mustered the courage to knock.

"One second!" April's voice came from inside. A minute later, a beautiful girl with beautiful red hair that was in a beautiful bun answered the door. She wore a beautiful purple dress that went to her knees and she had a matching set of beautiful pearl jewelry.

Donnie was speechless. "Um..well, April? You look…beautiful." He whispered, meaning it with all of his heart.

She blushed and he offered his arm. "Thanks Don." She locked the door and he escorted her to the street, where they took a taxi to her high school.

Tonight was the long awaited, Homecoming Dance. Once they arrived, the two actually danced. April wanted to have fun and Donnie just wanted to find a way to confess his feelings to her.

April was singing along to some Taylor Swift song (that he knew how to play on piano thanks to Leo) and Donnie was shifting uncomfortably in the chair he was now sitting in. April's "enemy" was on the dance floor and she refused to be within a certain amount of space with her.

"Your school is nice…"

"Thanks Don."

"Hey, a slow song. Want to dance?"

April looked over at him and smiled, nodding. He reached out his hand and she took it, he led her to the dance floor.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me  
_

"Hey April?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

_I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train  
And it's not easy to be me_

"Well, I have this friend. He likes this girl but isn't sure if she likes him back. What should he do?"

April smiled, recognizing the 'I have a friend' trick.

_Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see_

"How special is this girl?" she asked.

"She's the most amazing girl ever…to him! That's what he thinks."

_Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me_

"R-really?"

"Yeah. She's so beautiful-he thinks so- she makes him laugh and she's nice to him and makes him feel like he can do anything. She's perfect."

April stopped dancing and met his eyes. "You're being serious?"

_Up, up and away, away from me  
It's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy, or anything_

"Why would I-How could I lie about that?" he replied, realizing she had caught him.

April grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"Donatello…that's how you feel?"

He nodded, "April you're beautiful and amazing and…yeah. Yeah that's how I feel."

April smiled sincerely. "You're the best guy in the world Donatello."

They stood there looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Donatello leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

She leaned her forehead against his, as they broke apart. "So uh, you wanna grab coffee sometime?" she laughed.

"Anytime," Donatello laughed too.

Then as if on que, it started drizzling then raining. April shrieked happily and grabbed Donnie's hand pulling him into the parking lot where they continued their slowdance. _  
_

-Week Later, Donnie and April are now -

~Sewers, New York~

"Two words my good gentlemen, and uh…April," Mikey came strutting into the living room. Raph was fiddling with his sai on the loveseat, Leo was meditating on the floor, and on the couch Donnie was showing April all the photos he had taken and edited on his computer.

"Do we want to know?" Leo didn't stir as he questioned his brother.

"I'm about to blow your minds. Okay, you ready for this?" the youngest brother danced over to where everyone was sitting.

"Just get on with it," Donnie rolled his eyes, annoyed that he and April had been interrupted.

"Calm down, Mr. gleek!" Mikey sassily put his hands on his hips. Because yes, Mikey is sassy.

Donnie raised an eyebrow, "You know what gleek means right?"

Mikey shrugged, "Bro, let it go…Hey, that rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! I can make a rhym-"

"I'll kill you in your sleep." Raphael gave a warning glare.

The blonde boy sheepishly smiled, "Well anyways, Halloween! Halloween is like, tomorrow. We should so go to like a party or something."

"First off, Halloween is one word. Second of all, we live in a sewer, what party are we going to go to?" Leo opened his eyes to question Mikey.

"Plus it's just a really stu-" Raph was interrupted by the redhead, who was now standing excitedly.

"Wonderful idea!" she pranced over to Michelangelo and they fist bumped. "My school has a Halloween party every year and we can bring guests! You all just need costumes…"

"You need one too!" Mikey pointed out.

"I already have one, I'm going as Black Widow and a friend of mine is Nick Fury. Oh my, gosh! You all should dress up as Avengers too!" a giant grin spread across her face. It was hard to say no to that look.

Raphael and Leo sighed, knowing there was no way to get out. "I call Captain America," Leo muttered as he stood up to get his coat.

"Iron Man!" Donnie quickly claimed and joined Leo.

Mikey thought for a minute before deciding on Thor. Raphael groaned into a pillow, "I am not being the Hulk."

April ran over to him and got on her knees so they were now on eye level. "Well….um…you can be Loki!" she finally thought up.

The other three and Raph agreed with the idea, and then left to search for costumes.

~24 Hours Later, O'Neil Apartment~

April was finishing up her makeup when the doorbell buzzed. She gave one last dab of blush before running to the door. Thinking it would be the boys, she excitedly threw the door open.

Only to be greeted by Casey.

"Excited to see me, huh?" he said cockily and then stepped past April into the apartment without an invitation. April rolled her eyes and then noticed his costume.

Casey's long black hair didn't really fit with his costume, a Hawkeye costume. In fact, it just looked weird.

And wrong.

"So yeah, I decided to be this archer guy when I found out that he is whoever you are's love int-"

The doorbell interrupted Casey; she mentally praised the Hamatos for saving her. "Took you all long enough," April smirked at their costumes. Her whole apartment was crowded with Avengers wannabes.

"Um, so this is Casey. Casey, this is Mikey, Raphael, Leo, and Donnie." She pointed each one out and they all bowed upon their name.

Leo tried to awkwardly make a conversation with him, but it turned into Casey talking about himself. April slipped past them to get to Donnie, slipping her hand into his.

"Nice costumes," she smiled. "Wal-Mart?"

"Nah, Splinter and Mikey had a sewing day." He sarcastically grinned down at her. They both laughed at the thought and Donnie pulled her into a side hug, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

Raphael hadn't said a word. He watched his brother and his best friend act all gushy. You go to one dance together and all the sudden you're in love. Love was stupid. Heck, it seemed like yesterday Donatello has informed the brothers that girls had cooties; such a disease was fatal for boys…then again, back then they had no friends that were girls, so…whatever.

April and Donnie rejoined the group, Casey obviously was oblivious to Donnie and April's relationship. Raph took notice of this, and decided that maybe the guy was even worse then how April described him.

"So uh…let's go?" April nervously smiled, really wishing for a non-awkward night. But of course it was. The odd group walked to the school, arriving right on time.

The dance floor was mostly empty, the beginning of the night was shy. Strobe lights, spider webs, and fake ghosts lined the walls. "It's so Halloween-y" Mikey breathed before running to the food table, dragging his new friend Casey with him.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and April lined the back wall. April hummed a few songs and Donatello watched her, waiting for the perfect song to come on.

And sure enough, her face lit up as soon as 'Flowers for a Ghost' by Thriving Ivory was heard.

Donatello reached his hand out in front of her, "Care to dance?"

April smiled and took his hand, "Of course!"

They couple slow danced to the song, quite like at homecoming. Donnie's hands were on her waist, hers on his shoulders. They moved in circles with an occasional twirl here and there.

They continued dancing for about ten more minutes and then Donnie wanted a drink. "I'll get you one too," he promised as he walked off.

April stood against the wall alone. Well, she thought she was alone.

"So, this might be stupid. But…do you want to dance?" Raphael's arms were crossed over his chest as he walked up next to April.

She tilted her head back, "With me? You? Really?"

He rolled his eyes, "You looked lonely."

"Well I guess then one song couldn't hurt," she pulled him out to the floor.

"_You got that smile That only heaven can make I'll pray to God every day That you keep that smile"_

Raph put one hand on her waist and held her hand with the other. April placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"'_Yeah, you are my dream There's not a thing I won't do I'll give my life up for you 'Cause you are my dream"_

The more Raph stared, the more he noticed about his redheaded friend. She was gentle and graceful, yet could be tough and demanding. Shy and loud. Small and exaggerated.

"_And, baby, everything that I have is yours You will never go cold or hungry I'll be there when you're insecure Let you know that you're always lovely, girl 'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now"_

April must have noticed him staring, because she was now looking him in the eyes. She stopped dancing for a moment, hesitating. Before he could question her, April's arms were around his neck and somehow his were around her waist.

'Donnie is going to murder him, but hey. We all saw it coming.' Leo thought to himself as he observed the two.

"_One day when the sky is fallin' I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you Nothing will ever come between us 'Cause I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you"_

Raph was just starting to enjoy the moment when April pulled away and shook her head. "What… nevermind. Um, yeah I have to go." She slightly stuttered and rushed off to find Donatello.

Unsure what to do, Raph gave Leo a two-finger salute as he walked to the door. Leo nodded, knowing what he meant. He needed to sort out his feelings, by brooding.

"Donnie!" she grinned at her boyfriend. "I'm really tired. Do you all want to come watch a movie at my house?"

"Or go Trick-or-Treating!" Mikey came up from behind them.

"Or that. That's always the right answer." Donnie smirked as his girlfriend playfully slapped him.

~Roof, New York~

What the shell was going on. Why was this happening? This feeling…he didn't like it. Raph paced back and forth, spinning his sai around his finger.

April. _April. __**April. **__**April. **_Donnie.

His brother. His brother was the reason he felt this anger. She was the reason for the beat of his heart, ugh. He groaned, unafraid of who would hear him. Nobody would be out here.

"Who's there? Who are ya?" a familiar voice came from behind Raph. The ninja turned and saw Casey Jones. Of all people…

"Oh, you. You're April's weird friend." Casey rolled his eyes.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you…except with a different word." Raph glared.

"The one who danced with her, are they datin'?" he asked. Raphael crossed his arms over his chest as his reply.

Casey sighed, "He don't deserve her."

Raphael had a sudden urge to pound his face in. "And you do?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why is that?"

"'Cuase I do. You're a waste of time, you know that?"

"What'd you say?" Raphael turned around to look him square in the eye.

"Why does she spend her time with someone like you? She rejects me. It's all your fault, ain't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Raphael really hated this guy.

"You don't deserve her, none of you."

Raphael brought his fist up, "Repeat that."

Casey popped his knuckles, "Hit me."

Raphael brought his fist down into Casey's stomach. The ninja flipped over his victim as he tried to keep balance. "Deadleg!" Raph called as he kicked the back of Casey's leg, resulting in the muscle giving out. Casey fell. Score one for Raph.

The anger, jealousy, and disappointment in Raphael had built up too much. He stomped his foot onto Casey's stomach. Casey doubled over in pain, Raph was about to strike again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Mikey. "Hey dude, you okay?" he asked his brother.

Seeing Mikey calmed Raphael down. He rubbed his face with his hand, trying to get a grip. "I'm fine. I was just going home."

"Okay bro. We're going trick-or-treating or something with April. You can-"

"No."

Raph left.

~O'Neil Apartment~

"No freaking fair! I want a Crunch Bar!" Mikey pouted as the twin Hamatos traded candy.

"You didn't want to go into the room because I looked too creepy." Leo raised an eyebrow.

"It was!" Mikey defended himself.

"Well then I guess you really don't want a Crunch Bar that bad." Donatello shrugged.

April was peeling off the wrapper of a Tootsie Roll and Mikey was trying to decide what to eat first. Donatello smiled, content with his life right now.

...

yay.


	7. Headlights

This is short. But hey, I'm trying to make up for the updates I've missed.

SO ENJOY THIS RAPHXAPRIL MOMENT AS I DEVELOP THE PLOT. Two birds with one stone. Ha. Well yeah, I felt like writing something RaphaelxApril and I was like oh hey I like this song, let's have Raph sing it. I'm really sorry that this is a bit of a songfic...oh well. There's only one more song I want to put in this story. So yeah, Raph and April are really cute.

Oh. And who watched last we- the latest episode of TMNT on Nick? I thought it was the best so far. Even though the series is kinda suck-y, what can you expect? It's Nick. Ah, I miss the 2k- WHY AM I TALKING.

Disclaimer: Lolnope.

...

**~Training Room, Sewers~**

Raphael Hamato pulled the strap of his electric guitar around his neck. He made sure that he amp wasn't too loud; he didn't want his brothers to hear him. He then tapped his finger onto the microphone; sure enough it was on.

"Well, okay. Whatever." Raph muttered to himself as he began playing the opening chords. It didn't sound entirely right without the drums or keyboard, but it would work.

April O'Neil quietly snuck down to the basement, expecting just an empty room. She soon heard Raph's music echo off the walls. Wanting to hear more, she crouched down, hiding in the shadows.

"_Late like the evening sun, I sink to the ground, But I'll __keep my **promises**, I won't let you down,"_

His voice surprised her, it was deep and a bit raspy. There was something hidden within it.

"_Cos like a rabbit in your headlights, I am the beckon to your call, And like the early morning headlines, I am all too predictable,"_

Raph criticized himself. Why the heck was he down here? Why did he have this feeling he couldn't let go of everytime he saw her?

"_You're steady as I come undone, You're quietly bound, But I'll keep my **promises**, I won't let you down,"_

One of the only things on his mind right now was her. But why? Why had he all of the sudden just developed these feeling?

"_Cos like a rabbit in your headlights, I am the beckon to your call, And like the early morning headlines, I am all too predictable,"_

April smiled, he sounded as if he was singing from the bottom of his heart. He was truly talented in music.

"_True like the first born, Weighed pound for pound, I'll keep my **promises**, Like a thorn in your crown,"_

He was so vulnerable.

"_Cos like a rabbit in your headlights, I am the beckon to your call, Just say jump I'll say 'How high?' I am all too predictable"_

He finished the song and quietly turned off al his equipment, feeling much better. He needed a way of letting this strange feeling out.

Clapping. Someone was clapping. Raph spun around on his heel. Panic running through him; people like him don't get caught singing songs like that.

"Raph, that was amazing!" April jumped down the stairs and was soon standing before him.

The ninja clad in red, for the first time, had no idea what to do.

"Uh…" was all that could come out of his mouth.

April smiled, "It was a really sweet song. I didn't think that was your type of music though."

"I heard Mikey listening to it," he shrugged nervously.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. That's what happens when your room isn't soundproof," he tried to joke. It was awkwardly silent before Raph tried to make small talk, something he hated. "So uh, why you here? Er, not is a mean way but…"

"I have a date with Donnie and he wasn't ready yet," April laughed at his nervousness. Yet she was curious on why he was so nervous.

"Oh, well nice color choice." He pointed to April's crimson red shirt.

She smiled at his approval, "Thanks."

"Too bad Donnie's favorite color is purple." He smirked jokingly.

April laughed, assuming he was joking. She playfully punched his arm. "Hey, you know what? I just came up with a genius idea."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"We should do a duet together! I sing with Leo and Donnie, but never you. Our voices would harmonize, I bet it would sound cool!"

Raphael raised an eyebrow, "No. Nobody _up until now_ has ever heard me sing. Nobody else will."

April's face fell. She let the subject go, knowing she'd get him to do it later.

Raphael expected her to move by now, but she stood still. He sighed in defeat, "Maybe we could."

"That's not what's bothering me right now."

"Are you…uh, okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just my dad…" she crossed her arm over waist, clutching her other elbow and tilted her head down "I think something bad happened to him."

Not expecting to hear that, Raph lifted her chin up with his finger so they now had eye contact. "I need more information."

She was about to continue when the door of the basemen opened. April tore away from Raph, taking a step back.

"Hey Ape? Mikey said you were down here," Donnie called through the doorway.

"I'm right here, Donnie. I'll be up in a second!" she replied.

Raph grabbed her hand as she turned to leave, "Tell me more later and whatever is up, I **promise** that I'll help."

She nodded and he let his grip go, feeling as if there was some sort of foreshadowing coming out of this.*

...

DID YOU SEE THAT FORSHADOW-MENT RIGHT THERE?! **_RAPHAEL LETTING GO OF APRIL SO SHE CAN GO TO DONATELLO. _**oh. right. spoilers.

AND HE FREAKING PROMISED HER SOMETHING, COUGHCOUGH**SONGHEJUSTSANG**COUGH.

OH, and that song was 'Headlights' by Morning Parade.

Well, duh. If you've read my other fanfic 'Love Song Requiem' (please read it. It'll make me happy) then it's not a spoiler but ANYWAYYY.

Anyone starting to ship this yet? Yes?

-BTL


	8. Missing?

_**School. I'm sorry I haven't been on my update schedule! **_

_**After this week, my play is over. So I should be able to update EVERY Friday. **_

_**Anyway, Plot is coming together, hmmm? **_

_**...**_

~**Sewers, New York~**

It had been almost a week since the whole "Oh my gosh, Raph sings!" incident. Raphael had been trying to get April alone ever since, so she could tell him what was up with her Father.

Meanwhile, Donatello had never been loving life more. He and April had a strong and steady relationship, he couldn't wish for anything better. His brothers teased him, mocked him, and played out scenes between April and himself, but he didn't care.

Everyone was happy; life was perfect. Until the day April ran into the Hamato's home crying.

Raphael was on the couch, watching a boring fight between two men he couldn't care less about. Mikey was pouring Dr. Pepper into a bowl full of Vanilla Ice cream. Donatello was playing 'Angry Birds: Star Wars' on his phone.

The sewer was quiet, with the exception of the TV. Well, quiet up until April came running in.

Donatello looked up from his game, "Hey Apr- April! Are you okay?" the teenage genius quickly found his way to her. He took one of her hands into his and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"I-it's my dad," she whimpered before hiding her head into Donnie's chest. Her wrapped his arms around her.

Raphael quickly joined the two; trying to keep the worry on his face to minimal. "What about your dad?"

The read head broke their embrace and inhaled. She paused a minute to calm herself. "My dad, he went missing for a few days. I just thought he was working weird hours and I never got to see him. So I stayed up all of last night to make sure."

"And?" Donnie put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"And he never came. You've heard of the missing scientist, right? I think…I think he's one of them."

Raph and Donnie exchanged glances.

"Uh, I feel like I'm missing somethi- oh crap, April's crying!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen as he ran to his friends.

Ignoring Mikey, Raph turned away. "I'll go get Leo." Donatello nodded and then turned back to April.

**~Leo's Room, Sewers~**

Raph kicked the door open with his foot, "Knock, knock."

Leo was lying on his bed…texting? He didn't even notice Raphael's display of disrespect.

"Yo, Leo. C'mon," he said with impatience.

Leo moved his eyes from his phone and onto Raph. He raised an eyebrow, "It's called a doorknob."

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"Since when have you…" Raphael smirked, "Hey Leo. Who ya texting?"

Leo traced his bottom lip with his fingernail. "Texting?"

"Don't play stupid with me."

"I don't know wha-"

"Who is she?"

The eldest brother twitched, "Did Donnie tell you?!"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "You did. Now hurry up, April needs us."

That was all Leo needed to hear. He threw his phone onto his bed and joined Raph.

"But seriously, who is she?" Raphael playfully punched Leo's arm as they walked to the living room.

Leonardo sighed in defeat, "Her name's Karai. I save her life one night and yeah. Now shut up and make sure Mikey _never_ finds out. Okay?"

Raph grinned evilly, planning out how to use his new form of blackmail. Leo rolled his eyes, "You already know that I hate you, right?"

The other Hamato sarcastically smiled and harshly patted Leo on the back. "Back attcha."

The playful grin faded into a worried frown when he saw April.

"Her dad's one of those missing scientist guys!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah." Raphael cracked his knuckles, "and we're gonna get him back."

April gave him a light smile, "Really?"

"As long as we get to punch stuff, Heck yeah!"

"That's not the only reason we're going to save April's father," Leonardo rolled his eyes.

April threw her arms around Leo and Raphael, "You guys are the best." She pulled away before either one of the brothers could react. "Ugh, I just realized I have homework. Hey," she turned to her boyfriend. "Call me when you get a plan worked out, okay? I want to help in any way I can."

Donatello promised he would, and they embraced one last time before April skidded off.

Raphael turned on his heels and headed for his room, but before he could, Leo challenged him. "Raphael, training room? We haven't sparred in a while."

"I'm surprised you're askin'. Don't you remember last time I kicked your butt?" Raphael smirked.

"Or are you just scared of defeat? I've been practicing y'know." His brother grinned.

Mikey waved his arms excitedly, "Oh man, I gotta see this."

"Not today, I need to talk a few things out with old Raph here." Leonardo patted Raphael's back.

The teenage ninja followed his older brother down to the basement and pulled his sai out.

"Actually, I was thinking more of hand to hand combat." Leo informed while stretching his arm across his torso.

Raphael got an evil look on his face as he took his stance. Leonardo looks more confident and determined as he prepared for Raph's attack.

"Ahhh!" Raph grunted as he charged toward his brother. Leo flipped over him as soon as he got close.

Now it was Leo's turn. He turned back to Raph and faked a punch to the face, while kicking his legs from under him.

Raphael jumped back up and sent his fist flying toward Leo. The much more experienced ninja caught his fist and flipped him over, sending him to the ground.

"Lucky catch," he choked out as he stood up.

"Aw, it's okay Raph. Here, I'll take a hit." Leonardo mocked as he spread his arms out, allowing Raph to strike a blow.

The younger brother glared and focused his attention back to hitting Leo. He pulled his fist back and set it's course.

"April," Leonardo coughed.

The name rang through Raph's head. The owner of the name was all he could picture for a minute, blurring out everything else. Raphael still managed to hit Leo, but not as hard as he expected.

"What did you say?" he continued glaring.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "What? I didn't say anything."

Raph rolled his eyes and took a defensive pose. Instead of charging, the eldest Hamato backed away into the shadows of the room. Raphael spun around, trying to decide where his opponent was lurking.

Leo dropped from the ceiling, landing silently behind Raph. "April!" he whispered into Raph's ear.

The teen spun around; his fist ready to strike. Yet, all he could think about…was her. The way she casually did her hair in a ponytail. How she laughed at his mocking jokes toward Mikey. The night she feel asleep against him… His head pounded.

Leonardo jumped over Raphael, knowing that he couldn't think when he was distracted. Without hesitation, Leo dead legged Raphael (then knocked him off his feet) and drove his fist to his stomach, insuring his victory.

"Not so hot, are you now?" he laughed.

Raphael gave no answer. His mind was betraying him. He didn't even know what was right and what was wrong.

Was it possibly that he was falling in love with his brother's girlfriend?

…or had he already?

...

_Heh. He has, poor Raph. _

_OKAY. TMNT SERIES ON NICK. SHIPPING RAPHXAPRIL. This past episode had so many moments, GOODNESS. _

_-BTL_


	9. The Knight Returns

****I'm so late. What is this.

I'M SO SORRY. I'll make up for it with a long chapter.

I'm hoping to settle into a normal schedule this year.

Merry Late Christmas and Happy Late Year to all of you!

And get ready for a chapter full of feels.

**...  
**

**~New York City~**

The four ninjas leaped through the night. From building to building they soared.

"If I were a secret villain lair…where would I be?" Mikey asked as the brothers came to a halt.

Donnie eyed the wide city, "It could be anywhere. We need some way to track down the people who took Dr. O'Neil."

"And _how_ do you suppose we do that?" Raph rolled his eyes.

"I'll-We'll…" Donnie looked at his brothers, "I'll find a way."

Leo sighed in defeat, "We should probably head home. Splinter will probably worry if we're not back soon."

"If by worry you mean freak out, yeah. He needs to chill about us being out here!" Said Mikey.

"Let's just go," the eldest rolled his eyes.

**~Sewers~ **

"April!" the brothers chimed as their friend entered the cave.

"What are you dressed up for?" Donnie put an arm around his girlfriend. The girl was indeed dressed fancily; a dark purple skirt complimented her white preppy shirt. A headband the same shade as her skirt rested in her hair.

April raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's question. "What do you mean?"

"I thought our date wasn't until next Friday?"

The redhead took a step away, breaking their embrace. "I can't believe you forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

April didn't answer. She didn't need to. Raphael answered for her.

On his way out he gave her a sincere look. "Happy birthday, Ape." April gave him a small smile and nodded.

Upon realizing his mistake, Donnie grabbed the girl's hand. "April, I'm so sorr-"

"No need." She whispered as she turned around, walking as far away as she could get.

She trudged through the sewers, getting angrier with every step.

"Don't tell me you're going to spend your birthday alone just because your boyfriend is a douc-"

"Language, Raph." April sighed. She looked up where the hotheaded brother was crawling around the sewer pipe.

"Hey," he dropped down next to her. "You wanna go somewhere?"

The question caught her off guard, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to let my idiot brother ruin this day for you. Have you ever been bowling?"

"Are you feeling alright, Raphael?"

"Am I ever?"

She sighed in defeat. "I haven't been bowling in a really long time."

"Good," Raph held up a wallet, "'Cuz Donnie's payin'!"

April smiled as her friend led her through the sewers and city to a small building.

"Bobby's Bowling?" the redhead raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

Raphael shrugged, "It's a long story."

"Good, you can tell me over dinner."

Neither knew how much fun they could actually have bowling. Raphael turned out to be much more skilled then the clumsy April, but he also had much more power on the bowling ball.

Because he could be a gentleman if he wanted to, he let April win the game. She loved every second of it.

Afterwards April demanded they go to Burger King so she could acquire a crown. Raph paid for their dinner with his money, not Donatello's.

"Raph?"

"Princess April the Third?"

She smiled at the title. "You know you have quite the soft side."

He turned slightly red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever, Sir Raphael."

"Hmph?"

"Well every princess needs a knight… So I guess you'll do for now."

"Hah," Raph sarcastically laughed. "Not good enough for you?"

April's smile slowly disappeared. "I guess I already have a knight." She stirred her straw around in her Coke.

"He's crazy about you, you know that right?"

April looked up to meet Raphael's eyes. Everything she couldn't say out loud, she said in her eyes. The boy understood it all.

"You need to tell him you're unhappy." Raphael scowled.

The teenage girl ran her hand through her hair. "He's just so caught up on working on all his inventions and training and what ever else Donatello does, that he forgets about me."

Raph growled under his breath, his brother didn't deserve the girl in front of him.

The redhead was now quiet. Raphael was too angry to say anything.

"April? What the heck are you doin' here?" a teenager with a thick accent came up behind Raph. The ninja's head popped up, he recognized that voice.

"Casey?..." April awkwardly smiled. The boy pulled a chair over to their table and set it backwards.

"Who's this?" Casey looked Raph up and down. Raph glared.

"This is Raphael. He's Donnie's brother. Raphael, do you know Casey? He's a friend from school." April introduced. Casey rolled his eyes at Donnie's name. Raph just kept glaring at him.

"Ever played golf or baseball?" Raph growled.

"A few times." Casey raised an eyebrow.

"New York is a dangerous place to be out in at night." Raphael said, pretty sure he had matched the voice to the right person.

Casey stared into Raph's eyes and thought hard. He stoof up and pointed to Raphael "You! I know you! I'm gonna-"

"Casey?" April stood and put and arm over her chest to hold him back from lunging at her friend.

"Why you hangin' out with a punk like this, Ape?" Casey grumbled.

Raphael glared at Casey's nickname for his redhead friend. _Only _he could call her that. "Watch it or I'll mess you up again."

"Raphael, we should go." April shot him a worried and at the same time frustrated look.

Raph and Casey just glared daggers at each other before the hotheaded Hamato pulled away. "Fine" he growled low.

"Go back to the hole you came from," Casey said under his breath so only Raph could hear.

"Alley on Thirty-Second. Twelve." Raph muttered in his ear he pushed passed him.

"What was that?" April threw her hands up as they walked back to her apartment.

Raphael didn't respond he just growled.

"Coughit'smybirthdaycough" She nudged him with her elbow.

The Hamato boy looked at her and tried to keep a straight face. But her smile was contagious. That was one of the unique things about April. Only she could make Raphael smile when he went into his rage mode.

April loved his smile. It was one of her favorite things about him. It was so rare, that when he actually did smile, it was special. And when it was her that made him smile, she felt giddy.

Conflict. She had so much conflict inside. Donatello was her boyfriend, and yes she did still have feelings for him. But Raphael was so much more…better to her. He respected her opinion and knew her. He just knew her.

Casey was an idiot most of time, she was quite aware that he was whole hearted in love with her. She didn't return the feeling.

A loud noise quite like a gunshot made her jump. Her thoughts drizzled away like rain on a window. Raph was standing close enough to feel her twitch. He smirked.

"You okay?"

"It's late. I don't like being out here late."

"But you normally leave the lair about this time."

"I'm terrified when I walk home."

Raph looked at her in the eye. "I'll walk you home from no on, would you be okay with that?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Raph," April poked his stomach.

He raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Your soft side is showing."

"Oh shut up."

She laughed and grabbed onto his arm, unsure why. It just felt right in the moment. She leaned onto him.

He put an arm around her. Wait. What. What was he doing. His brain wasn't working anymore. It was April. She made his brain fuzzy. He wanted to tell her to stop; he wasn't some soft and sappy guy. He was a fighter. He was a strong fighter.

But her.

Oh her.

He loved her.

He would do anything for her.

He loved her.

**~O'Neil Apartment, New York (If you haven't noticed, all these places are in New York)~ **

"Raphael Hamato!" April dropped her arm and turned to look at the teenager.

"What?" Raph curiously asked.

"You forgot to tell me about why you know about that odd bowling alley we went to."

Her friend smirked and shook his head. "It's late now, I'll tell you another day."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Hey if you were to pick, who would you say you're closest with in your family?"

"You're stalling."

"Answer."

He rubbed the back of his head, "uhhh…Mikey. No dobut."

"I thought it'd be Leo."

"Leo and I are really close too. It's a tie between the two of them."

"No Donnie?"

"I never was as good as friends with him as the other two. We're still close, of course. But it'd either be Leo or Mikey. No go to bed."

April whimpered, "I just realized something."

"And that is?"

"Dad's not home."

Raph sighed, "C'mon." he turned around.

"What?"

"You can stay with us."

She smiled, "You're the best, Raphael Hamato."

"Can you tell Leo that?"

She laughed.

**~Lair~ **

"Raph, April. Happy Birthday April!" Leo greeted as the two entered.

"Hey man, April's staying here tonight." Raph turned to leave.

"Cool with me, where you headed?"

"Pft." Was all he said as he left.

April shrugged. He was probably going to think somewhere.

"April, you want to take my room? I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

Leonardo nodded, "Sure, let me go get a few things and it's yours."

"You're the best, Leo."

"Can you tell that to Raph?"

April started laughing uncontrollably. He smiled and left.

"April…?" Donnie came from the stairway.

April sighed and looked at him sadly.

"Just say it," he said.

"Say what?"

"That I'm a terrible guy and we're over."

April looked away, pushing tears away. "Donnie… You're not a terrible guy. It's just that you put yourself into your work too much. Or maybe we just don't work. Maybe we're just too different of people to-"

"And you and Raph work perfectly."

"What?"

Donatello stepped closer, "I tried to follow you, but I saw he got there first."

April couldn't hold it in; she released a tear.

"Donnie…"

"Did you have fun? Did he treat you better? Do you love him now? Is it perfect with him because he remembers your birthday and Donatello is too involved with trying to keep us alive that he doesn't?"

"I don't… Donnie calm down. You're not acting like yourself." She was now full on crying.

"I don't know what to do, April."

"I needed someone there for me, and Raph was the first person who came."

Donnie closed his eyes, he needed to calm his self.

"I really do like you Donnie. But I think we just need to… We need to break up." She spit the words out like acid.

Donnie looked into her eyes, "Is that what you want?"

"No, but its all we can do right now," she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Then that's it, I guess." Donnie sighed.

"Donatello, I'm still going to be your friend no matter how mad you are at me."

"I'm not mad, April."

"Then can we please be friends?" her eyes pleaded.

Donatello was frustrated. His girlfriend goes out with his brother. His own brother. Then shatters him own heart and now wants to be friends? This was no sitcom. Problems couldn't be solved in the time span of thirty minutes.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry I went behind your back with Raph, Donnie. It meant nothing and we're just friends. We always will be, I promise." April started crying again.

Donatello hated watching her cry, he felt like a monster. So he did the only thing he knew to do. He wrapped his arm around her in a hug. "I'll always forgive you April. I'm sorry I over reacted. I'm sorry I forgot your birthday, it was a stupid thing to do. I'm stupid."

"You acted as any normal person would. You're not stupid Donnie. We all mess up."

They were quiet for a minute.

"April?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She tried to smile up at him through the tears. He leaned down and kissed her, and she somehow found herself kissing him back.

At this time Raphael snuck in, trying not to have anyone noticed his fresh scars.

He froze right before turning to his room.

April.

Donnie.

Leo came in and was about to call April that the room was ready. He saw too.

"Raph…I'm sorry," he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't be. She chose him." He turned around and slammed his door shut.

…

ASADFGHJKL;' I WANT TO KEEP WRITING SOOOO BADLY.

But I was scared it'd be way too long. Holy cow.

Yes, the fight scene will be in the next chapter. I also encourage you to go read another RaphxApril fic I wrote, 'Love Song Requiem' to understand more of the next chapter.

To those who have read it, Yes. That scene is coming. Mwaha.

So while writing the break up scene I was just like… so many feels. WHY DIDN'T THEY BREAK UP?! You might ask.

Because. Raph hasn't given up yet, so expect that.

Wooh.

Review please?


End file.
